


Snapshots from A tale written with fangs and claws

by Former_Princess



Series: Morning Dew Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alpha Theo Raeken, Canon-Typical Violence, Dunbar Pack, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: This work will feature various scenes corresponding to the main story who focus more on other characters and don't revolve around Liam.Scenes won't be added in chronological order but in the main story will always be linked to the respective chapter here and vice versa.  Each chapter name here will refer to the respective chapter in the main story





	Snapshots from A tale written with fangs and claws

Theo was well aware that this was not his best idea. It was probably one of the worst he ever had but with Mike, it seemed like a good solution. Theo knew his boyfriend, Liam would say No in a heartbeat, just because he worried so much. This tour looked cool but it was also mentioned it was risky. So the only way to get Liam to actually say yes was to present him with a fait accompli. That way and linked with Theo cashing in his wish, it was a bullet proofed plan to make sure the young Alpha would not freak, right? 

_Yeah, right._

Theo had expected some discussion but he had not expected Liam to react in the way he reacted. He seemed actually angry and then he just left without a word. Theo frowned. He had not expected that outcome but he hoped Liam would get over himself. It was just a simple tour. They had been gone through worse, seven days in the Alaskan wilderness were nothing. 

Liam obviously seemed to think differently about this and kept his distance to Theo. It hurt Theo in more ways than one and he missed his mate instantly. His heart was pulling painfully and it scared Theo because his heart was a difficult spot for him. He felt alone, even though he was still surrounded by his pack, and his wolf whined in his chest to seek out his mate and curl around him and make up again.  
But he also had his pride on the other side and this pride made it almost impossible for Theo to have a decent conversation with Liam. He only tried it once when he cornered Liam after he had enough of the Alpha’s antics. He saw the way the other Betas hunched, saw how Liam himself tensed, and how it affected Theo as well.  
“You said you wouldn’t be angry. You promised.” He stated and leaned against the kitchen counter. Liam stopped typing on his laptop and looked up at him and Theo knew the younger one was currently torn between ripping his head off and staying calm. Surprisingly the latter won.  
“I’m not mad. I am not necessarily excited about the aspect of my mate being in the Alaskan wilderness or that my mate will be gone for seven days straight, but I’m not mad.“ He stated, grabbed his laptop, and left Theo in the kitchen. Theo gaped at that. Because either Liam just lied to him or he really wasn’t mad about this. But he was mad so what exactly was he mad about? Or rather, why wasn’t he telling Theo was his real problem was?

Theo scoffed and kept his distance as well since then. He was stubborn, just like Liam, and they both hated each other’s behavior. He still had to admit packing his bag and getting ready to leave was a strange feeling. It felt like he left something behind and Theo knew full well it was his soulmate; his soulmate who was currently pissed as hell at him and Theo had no real idea why. Liam had promised and the nineteen-year-old usually stood with his promise, so Theo really didn’t get the big deal.

Yet asking Liam about it again? Thanks, he would pass! And so they drove to the airport and Theo glared at Liam when the other just snorted at the airport. One wrong word and this would end with a full-blown fight, the chimera was sure about that. So he just gripped the steering wheel and focused on parking his truck and then dropping the keys in Liam’s palm. He jumped out of his truck, grabbed his bag, and walked to into the hall without looking if Liam was following or not.   
The young Alpha kept his distance and stayed behind anyway and so Theo hugged his pack mates. “Keep an eye on him, okay?” He whispered into Mason’s ear and the human squeezed his arm.  
“I will watch out that he doesn’t do anything stupid.”  
Theo smiled weakly. That was something.

And then the mated couple had to say goodbye and Theo played with the strap of his bag to give his hands something to do. Liam had this look on his face and Theo hated it, even more so because he caused it. Why was he flying again?  
“You promised you would not be mad.“ He said again.  
“I said I won‘t be mad at what you were doing. I’m not mad you’re going on this trip. What I’m mad at is that you somehow felt the need to trick me. You used your wish for something so stupid and made me promise I wouldn’t say anything negative about it. That I wouldn’t say No. As if I would have said No if you had told me you wanted to do it. You don’t need to ask me if you want to do anything. You could have told me. But you tricked me instead and I feel cheated. Cheated of the chance to talk about this with you, cheated of being a supportive boyfriend. And that‘s what I’m mad about. Because you knew full well I wouldn’t be too thrilled about the whole ordeal and you used this trick to stifle any talk about it right from the start. I feel manipulated and I thought those times were over.“

Theo stared at him. He had not expected that to be the reason and Liam’s words hit something inside him and he felt like falling. Fuck, he had really not thought of this. Had he manipulated Liam? Yeah, he head, even though Theo swore to himself to never do this again. His heart clenched painfully again and then their flight was called up and Theo felt panic rise. He couldn’t leave like this! Especially not when Liam looked at him like a lost puppy. His mate should be happy and not so insanely lost and sad!

But before Theo could say anything else, Liam turned around and walked away. No hug, no kiss, nothing. Theo’s heart was hammering inside. “Liam.” He said softly but Liam didn’t stop. Theo swallowed hardly and any more words died on his tongue.   
Mike tugged at his arm. “Theo, we need to go.”  
Theo stayed where he was, eyes fixed on the door Liam disappeared through. Mike tugged again. “Theo!”  
“Go!” Mason said and he and Corey pushed Theo in the direction of the counter. “I will take care of him.” Mason called out and then ran after Liam and Theo sighed before he turned around. Liam didn't want to see him right now, what else was he supposed to do? So he just followed Mike to the counter and to the plane. 

It was a small plane but Theo didn’t care about this right now. Mike cast a worried look at him. “You okay?”  
“I feel like Liam and I just broke up.” Theo confessed and Mike’s eyes widened before he shook his head.  
“No! Liam and you, you are literally each other’s other half. You two fight and you clear the air again but you never break up. Look, we both know Liam hates farewells, he probably just went away because he didn’t know what else to say.” 

Theo knew Mike was trying to make him feel better and he pressed his eyes shut for a moment while he took a few deep breaths. Panic wasn’t good right now, not when the plane started rolling and the announcement to turn off all mobile devices started playing. Theo grabbed his phone from his pocket and his fingers hovered over the power button before he decided to text Liam one last time.

[to Liam]  
**I hate to leave the state without us really making up. I am sorry for making you feel this way, that wasn’t my intention at all.**

[to Liam]  
**The plane is about to start, I have to turn my phone off now, but I wanted to let you know.**

A stewardess appeared and asked him again to turn off his phone and Theo sighed but then switched it off and put it in his pocket again. He turned his head and looked out of the window, watched how Seattle got smaller and smaller. His mate was down there, left behind, and the lost look in Liam’s eyes haunted Theo.

******  
Theo had tried to sleep during the flight to calm down a little but it had been impossible. He just stared out of the window instead. Sure, he was still happy about going on this tour and experiencing such an adventure, but that he left things like this with Liam didn’t bode well for him. He hated every fight with Liam and this right now, the state between fighting and making up, was worse than anything. 

Mike tried his best to distract him and Theo was grateful for this. The other was a very good friend and squeezed Theo’s shoulder in a supportive manner when Theo switched his phone back on after they landed, but had no text from Liam waiting for him. And then Mike dragged him along to check in the hotel for their first night and then meet with their tour guide. 

Their guide’s name was Nathan, he was a tall man in his mid-forties with dark brown hair and a beard with grey stubbles in it. He introduced Theo and Mike to the sled dogs and Theo smiled when the dogs jumped around them, sniffed them, and obviously accepted them as their new best friends. One of especially caught Theo’s eye because his fur was only slightly darker than Liam’s wolf.  
“His name is Mocca.” Nathan told him and Theo smiled and petted Mocca. “I know someone who is just as pretty as you.” He told the animal and Mocca barked happily. 

They took their time with the dogs and then Nathan explained some important things to them before they settled on a meeting point and a meeting time for the next morning. On their way back to the hotel Theo tried to find a decent connection for his phone but failed in the end.   
“You have to get used to it, especially during the tour. There won’t be a lot of places with a good connection.” Nathan told him.  
“Great.” Theo said with a grimace and then put his phone back in his pocket. 

They stopped at the local restaurant and grabbed dinner. The whole day he had kind of forgotten to eat and now he was as hungry as Mike. The clear, crisp air was adding to this and the both of them dug into their food. “Are you okay?” Mike asked him and Theo played with his fries but nodded. “Yeah.” He said and tried a brave smile. He had to be okay because Liam was in another state, what else was he supposed to do?

After dinner, however, they walked back to the hotel and Theo found he could not rest. He tried watching tv, tried just laying on the bed and looking at the ceiling, tried to calm down and read, tried drawing, nothing worked for him. he gave up after a while, grabbed his phone, and tried to find a place with a connection decent enough to actually call Liam.   
He found it outside of the hotel and pulled the collar of his jacket higher while he waited for Liam to accept his call. Theo worried his lower lip between his teeth because a part of him was terrified of the option that Liam didn’t want to speak to him because he was still mad. He wasn’t doing good with distance, especially not when they were fighting.

“Theo!“ Fucking hell, it felt good to hear Liam’s voice and to know his mate wanted to talk to him.  
“It took me ages to find a place with a decent connection that doesn’t break down every minute! Can you hear me?“ Theo replied and released his lower lip from his bite.  
“Yes, I hear you!“   
“Good. Okay, let me start by saying I am sorry. I never, not even for one second, imagined you could feel manipulated. My train of thoughts was more along: If we tell him the facts, he won’t become too worried because there is nothing he can change about it. Which isn’t that much better, now that I hear it spoken out loud.“ It was important for Theo to tell Liam this, to make him see his part of the story. He had been wrong about how Liam reacted and severely underestimated the damage his actions could do. His intention never had been to hurt Liam but hearing the words spoken out loud made him realize how bad they actually sounded. Fuck!

“I was going to say. No, not really.“ Liam agreed with that. “But do you really feel like you have to ask for permission? Really, Theo?“  
“No, that’s the point! I don‘t! But I know you would be worried and…I was wrong, Liam. So very wrong!“  
“You were. But, Theo, where did that come from? Do you really view me as a tyrant who you have to ask for allowance to go and have fun, do something you like?“  
“No! Absolutely not. You are my Alpha, my mate, and I know you worry. About all of us. My train of thoughts was less that you would not allow it but say No in a way that you would worry too much. Liam, I know I don’t have to ask you for permission. You get what I’m saying? Does that make sense? Fuck, Liam, I am usually very good with words but when it comes to you, I rarely find them.“ 

Theo ran a hand through his hair and realized with a grimace he had forgotten to put his beanie on. Well, okay, but at least he got to talk to Liam and Liam listened. That they listened to each other after a fight was one of the greatest achievements in their relationship because they both tended to be too stubborn for it in the beginning. They came a long way already but they still had to work on a better understanding, this situation now was proof of that.  
“I get what you’re saying. If we had talked to each other from the start, this whole shitshow wouldn’t have happened.“  
“Yeah.“ Theo agreed. Because true. 

The silence stretched between them and Theo leaned against the wall. He had a million things to say but like he stated prior, it was hard to find the words. Liam left a blank in his minds where he usually was great at finding words. And Theo found that he didn’t mind as much as he initially thought he would. Liam had this very special effect on him and a major part of Theo liked it.

“Did you enjoy the flight? Met any sled dogs yet? And how’s the weather?“  
Theo smiled at Liam’s questions. He knew Liam was also trying to get them to make up. “The flight was okay. A bit cramped compared to the big planes but manageable. And yes we have. They are very energetic and playful, it will be fun to see them run in the snow. One of them is almost the same color as your wolf. Your wolf is a bit lighter. His name is Mocca.“  
“Sounds nice. I hope you have fun. You know I do, right?“  
“Yeah, Liam, I know you want us to have fun.“ Theo confirmed. He knew Liam did. Liam may be angry but he wasn’t heartless and even he noticed how excited Theo and Mike were to go on that trip.

A breeze swirled around him and Theo shivered.  “It’s fucking cold here.“  
Liam snickered. “You traveled to Alaska, honey.“  
“I’m aware of that, Mr. Dunbar.“  
“Mr. Dunbar? Kinky!“ It had slipped out.   
The reply made Theo grin. That was familiar territory, this was where they were best. Teasing each other and joking around. It made everything feel lighter immediately.  
“Well, you know my preferences. I am absolutely Liam-sexual.“ He gave his voice a slight sultry tone and even though he couldn’t see Liam’s reaction, he knew his mate smiled.

They fell silent again and Theo debated on asking or not but he couldn’t hold back anymore.  “Liam?“  
“Yeah?“  
“Are we okay?“  
He needed to know if Liam held any grudge against him or if Liam also felt lighter again. Theo wanted his mate to be happy and while he only would be completely happy when he has reunited with Liam again, he had to settle for this now. He worried his lip again while he anxiously waited for a reply from Liam. 

“Just come home safe, okay?“ Liam told him. “I need you _.“_  
“I promise.“ Theo said and a shiver ran down his spine. This time it was a shiver of the good kind. Liam still cared about him. Liam still loved him.  
“Good.“ Liam said right when another breeze hit and Theo shivered so violently his teeth clanked.  “Crawl under a blanket and warm yourself up.“ It was a very fond way Liam spoke to him and it left a warm feeling inside him.  
“Okay, I will contact you once I arrived at the next spot with a good connection, okay?“  
“Okay.“  
“Good Night, Liam.“  
“Good Night, Theo.“ 

Theo put his phone back after they ended the call and stomped back to his room. He had a smile on his face and his steps felt lighter now like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They kind of talked it out and now that they did, Theo could enjoy his trip. He was still thrilled about starting the tour tomorrow. It would be a great adventure and while his life wasn’t necessarily boring, this was an adventure where nobody would get shot and die.

******  
“You appear lighter in spirit today.” Mike told him the next morning and Theo smiled.   
“Talked to Liam last night. Greetings from him by the way.”   
Mike smirked. “You talked it out and cleared the air? That’s awesome.”   
Theo smiled and nodded before he gave Mike a pat on the back. “Let’s grab some breakfast before it’s time to go. I can’t wait.”

He was buzzing now with excitement and reminded himself so much of Liam, it made him chuckle. His boyfriend affected him more than Theo might realize but at the same time he also saw his mannerisms appear on Liam and it gave him a strange feeling of belonging. They belonged together, were two sides of one, two halves of a whole. Liam **was** his other half, his soulmate, and Theo may not be the most romantic out there, but he knew just that. 

He checked his phone but found no reception and so no text from Liam but that’s what Nathan had told him and Theo was aware Liam knew it too and would not be angry if Theo’s replies took their time. So he pocketed his phone when it was finally time to go and followed Mike towards the sled. Nathan explained the route they would take and then it was time to go. The dogs were excited and despite the sled being quite heavy, they were fast.   
“Whoa!” Mike said and clung to the sled when it started.   
“Fast, huh?” Nathan asked with a chuckle.  
“It’s awesome!” The young Beta called out and Theo laughed. It was truly amazing. Even though it was cold, the sun was shining and experiencing the rough nature of Alaska like this was better than anything Theo imagined.

They stopped from time to time and Nathan showed them some things, pointed out special places and shared some stories. Mike, true to the promise he gave Liam, made so many pictures Theo was worried his memory card would be full on the first day. But Mike was happy too and laughed more than Theo had ever seen him before.  
“Can we steal one of the dogs?” He asked during a break and played with a dark brown husky named Hazelnut.   
“We have two dogs who, when Liam is right with what he found out, grow large. I’m not sure a third dog would fit, especially not a husky.”  
“But look at her cute face.” He said and Hazelnut licked his hand. Theo chuckled but rolled his eyes.  
"Stop that.”

He checked his phone shortly but still had no reception. Nathan told him he could be happy to have cell phone reception at the shed they would stay for the night. Theo could not wait. He had fun, it was an amazing experience, but he also wanted to check things with Liam.  It was strange to be so cut off from his pack. He was used to having the latest updates immediately because he was either there himself or got all kind of texts. Especially Ever, Sadie, and Mason were great at texting every little thing. Radio silence was refreshing to one point, but it was also strange. 

When they finally arrived at their stop for the night and Theo really had enough reception, he checked his texts immediately. Liam had indeed sent several pictures and Theo opened the first one to smile. Liam’s selfie was just so cute and like always when he saw his boyfriend, his heart picked up. 

[to Liam]  
**That the material sweet dreams are about. Good Night, Alpha puppy ;D**

“What you’re smiling about?” Mike asked and Theo tilted his phone to show Mike Liam’s selfie. Mike snickered. “So hopelessly in love.” He teased and Theo turned his phone back and opened the second picture without really paying much attention to his Beta. It was true anyway.

But then he bit his lip to stop himself from gasping. Liam’s wet chest did things to him, for several reasons and because he couldn’t touch. Good thing he had turned his phone back and Mike couldn’t see. Theo loved him like a little brother, but that was something only for Theo to see.

The next pictures were even hotter and a low whine escaped his throat. Liam obviously decided to tease him and Theo was torn between laughing and crying. His naughty little Alpha was really living up to the nickname and taught Theo a lesson. Never leave the house without your mate, kids, you might miss glorious things. 

[to Liam]  
**Are you serious? I almost opened this with Mike next to me!**

[to Liam]  
**Why are you doing this to me? Is this payback??**

[to Liam]  
**I want to lick those droplets off your skin**

[to Liam]  
**I have to sleep in a small cabin with Mike. Do you know how uncomfortable it is when I’m horny?**

He fired the texts up and then stuck around outside of the cabin to calm down a little bit. He didn’t need to sleep in a tiny shed with Mike when he was horny. Theo was grateful for the cold air. His cheeks felt like they were burning and he had a hard time - pun not intended - to will down his cock that started to strain against his jeans.

Liam had not replied and when he looked at the time, Theo was pretty sure he was asleep already. Perfectly fine, he would do the same. Sleeping without Liam was still strange and Theo really hoped he would not get a nightmare, but he had sneaked one of Liam’s shirt in his bag, and his Alpha’s scent kept the nightmares at bay. That and the exhaustion from herding the dogs all day and guide the sled were enough to make him fall in a deep, dreamless slumber.

******  
Next morning came and with that, he got a very sweet video from Liam. His mate looked so insanely gorgeous all sleep warm and hair tousled. The message in this video made Theo smile and he showed it to Mike.

“Aw, I miss them too.” With how Mike was typing vividly on his phone, Theo was pretty sure he was texting Tim at last, if not Nolan too. He would never get the relationship those three had but he knew Mike and Tim helped Nolan with the Alec situation and that was good.

Theo was about to reply to Liam’s video when he received a second one and that made Theo curse out loudly. Mike and Nathan stared at him and Theo felt his cheeks heating up. He turned around and walked away from the other two to watch the video. Liam had sent him an actual video of him jerking off. For fuck’s sake, who allowed the young Alpha to have a phone when his mate was away? Now not even the crisp air could cool him down and his cheeks flamed. Theo had expected a lot from Liam but usually, Theo was better at teasing. Liam now beat him in his own game and strangely Theo didn’t mind as much as he probably should.   
He heard Mike laugh and raised his head. His eyes narrowed when he caught the glance directed at him. “What now?”  
“I’m texting Liam. Nothing else.”  
Theo glared at Mike for a solid ten seconds, then he texted Liam himself. 

[to LIam]  
**Don’t believe anything Mike sent you, whatever it is. He’s just being silly. But Liam, really????**

The reply came almost instantly. 

[from Liam]  
**Love you too, my mate**. 

Theo smiled. Yeah, he loved Liam too and sent him that before they had to pack their things and leave again. Theo had something to do and forbade himself to think about the latest video Liam sent him. He would have crashed his sled otherwise.

******  
“You’re really happy to have Liam.” Mike told Theo when they sat around a campfire. They stayed in some igloos tonight, which was awesome itself, and just sat together and talked. Their whole trip was awesome, every day was new and exciting, and Theo was really happy he did it. Liam sent him some texts and pictures every once in a while but Theo knew next time he would go on such a trip he would take Liam with him.  
“I mean, to have someone who understands you like he does.”

Theo nodded. “I can’t tell you how happy I really am to have Liam. You know when it all started all over again, after I came back from you know where, I found myself tagging after him and at first I really tried to convince myself it was to get in Scott’s good graces again and keeping an eye on Liam for him, but soon enough I found myself wonder why I was always searching Liam out. I had options and yet I always chose Liam. I made sure he stayed relatively cool, didn’t hurt anybody or did worse things, and even more important, I made sure he survived. We developed a dynamic and when it was all over I was scared this dynamic would change again. That he would cast me aside now that the danger was gone.” Theo laughed and looked into the fire. “I severely underestimated my anchor’s endurance. He noticed things I tried to hide so hard. The fact that I was homeless? I deserved it and so I never mentioned it. And then, one night, he was right next to my truck and knocked at my window. I expected it to be yet another police officer but it was him and he asked me...no he _demanded_ that I came home with him.”

Mike chuckled. “I would have loved to see that discussion, not gonna lie.”

Theo grinned. “I refused and he refused to let me refuse. We argued back and forth and in the end, he threatened to chain himself to my car. I just wanted to sleep and agreed for one night. Next day I wake up and get the full Geyer-Dunbar package. Breakfast and that he talked with his parents and welcome to the family. That I didn’t get a cake was everything.”

Mike laughed now. “Your face when you say that! You frown even now.”

“I was eighteen, had done terrible things, and this family took me in like it was nothing. I was convinced they would kick me out next possibility they got but they didn’t. And over time I realized my stay with them wasn’t limited. They wanted me around. That was around the time I really noticed my feelings for Liam. The rest is history.”

“Hm.” Mike looked at the fire as well. “What made you fall for Liam?”

Theo was silent for a while. “His eyes. And not because they are so pretty but because they are honest. Thanks to his IED, thanks to everything he’s been through, Liam learned to put on a mask. He can tell you he isn’t scared and his face will convince you of his words but his eyes, his eyes always show his true feelings. He can be absolutely silent, face passive, but his eyes portray the storm brewing inside him. And when I looked into his eyes, I always saw what was really going on and it intrigued me that I was seemingly the only one able to see this. Or that everyone else ignored it. It felt like I had a benefit when it came to Liam because I noticed but soon enough I found out that his eyes laid everything open but also forced me to be open myself. That’s where the no bullshit thing stems from. We can’t lie to each other. And when I came to that realization, I started to feel like I was welcome. Liam made me feel welcome because he saw everything I tried to hide and yet he didn’t run screaming for the hills. He stayed and I guess this bravery made me develop a crush. Because he saw it and yet didn’t pressure me to lay it open. He gave me time. Add his big heart, his puppy ways, and I had no other choice but fall in love with him.”

Mike stared at the second Alpha. “Wow.” He mumbled in awe. “I hope I’ll find somebody like that too, one day.”  
“Well, haven’t you already in Tim?” Theo asked with a sly smirk.  
“Tim and I are best friends!”  
“Liam is my best friend too and yet we fell in love. One doesn’t exclude the other.”  
“Hm.” Mike only said.

******  
It was a bit sad to have the trip end and be on their way back to the starting point. It had been a great trip, they saw so much and Theo would tell those stories for years from now on. On the other hand, he could not wait to get home and hug and kiss Liam again and see the rest of the pack again.

 Mike smiled even brighter today than the last days and Theo just thought it was because he was happy to see Tim and Nolan soon, but he also didn’t inquire further. The ride back they joked around and had fun and when the hall came into view. Theo sighed softly. He got from the sled and checked his phone. Liam had not replied to any texts lately and Theo worried. he knew his boyfriend was online but he ignored Theo’s texts and he had no idea why. “I don’t know why he’s not answering. What did I do?” He whined.

Mike shrugged and petted Hazelnut. “How should I know?”

Theo groaned and then he petted the dogs too, told them they did an amazing job and fed them the latest treats he had gotten from Nathan. Nathan pulled him into an easy conversation about the books Theo planned to read next. They had found out they liked the same writers and now gave each other recommendations on what to read as well as exchanging experiences. Mike was already walking to the hall and entered to brush the snow off his shoulders. Theo paid no real attention to him but suddenly he heard a familiar voice and his head snapped around.

And there he stood. His mate, dressed in a dark grey winter jacket, a green henley (Theo’s henley as his brain helpfully supplied), black jeans and black winter boots and he smiled. Nathan just left but Theo didn’t really notice. Liam was here. Liam had flown to Alaska for them. Liam had come to greet him. 

_Liam was here._

“Liam!”  
“That’s my name.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Well, since you developed a tendency of suddenly going on adventures, somebody has to make sure you’re getting back home. Besides, the Alaskan people endured you for a whole week, I probably have to say sorry to every single one of them.” He joked.  
Theo looked taken aback. “You...Are you still mad at me?” This was either a joke or Liam still held a grudge, Theo wasn’t so sure at the moment.  
“I am fuming.” Liam retorted. “Even more if you don’t come over here and greet me in the right way.”

The smile he sent Theo was enough confirmation That Liam was just teasing him and Theo dropped his bag without further hesitation. He closed the distance between them and pulled Liam in the tightest bear hug he ever executed. Liam’s laugh was music to his ears and when his mate wrapped his arms around Theo he felt like home again.   
“Missed you, Dore.”  
“Missed you too. So much! I am so sorry for doing this.”  
“Shh, it’s okay, we talked about that. I’m not mad anybody and I finally have you back in my arms. Everything is fine now.”

Theo chuckled and felt how Liam stroked his neck. He raised his head and they smiled happily at each other. Theo was so happy to have his werewolf back, he just picked Liam up and kissed him with all the love and devotion he had for the nineteen-year-old. He didn’t care that they probably looked like a couple on the cover of a romance novel, all he cared about was the young man in his arms who kissed him back with equal feelings. 

He had Liam back, they were okay again, and his wolf howled inside his chest with happiness. Theo usually kept his inner animal controlled but since he had gotten with Liam he felt his animal more prominent but in a  good way. His wolf responded to Liam’s wolf and felt the best when he was with his mate. And when they parted now, he happily nuzzled Liam’s neck and just held him close. That’s what he had longed for. Seven long days without his mate and now he had him back in his arms. Back where he belonged, back where they both belonged. Together. 

And Theo didn’t let go of Liam for a long time. Even during the night, he stayed as close as possible. Touching Liam calmed him and he had missed his boyfriend so much, he now curled around Liam and scented him.   
“Yours.” He agreed with Liam’s words and kissed his jaw. “And you’re mine.”  
He agreed with what Liam said next.  “Right where I belong.” In Liam’s arms and Liam in his arms, face hidden in the crook of Liam’s neck and shoulder so he could inhale his boyfriend’s scent. Theo was an atheist but if there was something like paradise, he was pretty sure this what it looked, felt, and smelled like. 

**Author's Note:**

> I said on tumblr I had this idea and you all were so supportive of it, so I thought why not start right now with Theo's point of view of the last chapter? I'm curious what you have to say about it.


End file.
